Here
by Periosha Seville Andrews
Summary: This is my Christmas Gift to IluvTheChipmunks, another insert/one-shot/songfic based on her story, and the song by Rascal Flatts of the same title. AxB, OCxOC. Sequel to my first request. Reviews much appreciated!


_Hey there everybody!_

_Firstly, I wanna greet everyone a belated Merry Christmas, and an advanced Happy and Hopeful New Year!_

Secondly, I want to apologize for not being active. I just failed my second term this year, so it's a real downer for me, and with my time being so constrained, I can barely read other writers' works, much more work on my own.

_Thirdly, yet again, I've written a long one-shot songfic that I requested again from IluvTheChipmunks. Once again, folks, this is based on her story "Afraid of Falling in Love with You", this story, I'll admit, I adore to pieces. I absolutely love it. In fact, whenever I read it while listening to a good song, I can make images like my story below appear in my head._

This story was also inspired by several songs by Rascal Flatts, which, since late October, is my favorite band.

So, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Here<br>**

**Written By: Periosha**  
><strong>Inspired By: <strong>IluvTheChipmunks

June the 25th had arrived way too fast, well, for my taste anyway, and the next thing we knew, everyone was sitting in their pews at the cathedral, waiting for _them _to say their vows, and finally their 'I do's'. Ever since he proposed to her last January, they had become inseparable, in more ways than one too, I might add. The entire wedding itself took seven months to plan, and we thought that, with her being pregnant and all, we'd expect hell on Earth while we readied for this day. But so far, Brittany was rather, I dunno, patient with us all, which I found rather odd for the chipette I knew back then would snap at your face as soon as you commit a single, tiny error.

Yet I, on the other hand, was rather hesitant to go to the wedding, and decided to stay at my hotel suite. I got out of my chair and made my way to the bar counter, and got myself a glass of scotch. Ever since I kissed and left her back at the studio six years ago, I felt nothing but guilt and regret. It felt so wrong, at the same time, so right. I couldn't bear to face them, especially after what I had done.

"Damn you, Christie… for putting me in this mess…" I hiss as I gripped my glass, "Even after all these years, I'm still the same heartbroken munk you left behind…"

I took a slurp from my glass when I suddenly heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked nonchalantly, thinking it would be housekeeping.

"Your brother…" came the reply. I immediately recognized the voice, and tightly gripped my glass as I nervously gulped the last of the scotch, feeling tears form in my eyes.

"W-what do you want?" I hoarsely stuttered as I was writhing in pain; the heat from the scotch began singeing my throat.

"I j-just want to… talk… please Max, let me in…" the voice replied, sounding very nervous.

Sighing, I kept the scotch, put the glass on the sink, and made my way to the door. I took a deep breath, steeling my burning nerves, and slowly opened the door.

"Can I help you with anything, Alvin?" I asked, my eyes staring deeply into his. He was already clad in his black tuxedo with a red handkerchief and bow tie, his red cap on his head.

"Yes," He countered, "I'd like to know why my superstar brother is not coming to my wedding; or are the paparazzi really getting the better of you now?"

I glanced outside the suite, hoping he wasn't followed by those pain-in-the-ass photographers, and signaled him inside. He took a seat on the couch as I ran to my bathroom, and put on more decent clothes.

I walked out wearing my classic silver trench coat, with a black shirt, slacks, and even socks underneath. When I looked for him, I saw him inspecting my scotch glass and the bottle on the counter, and showed them both to me with a disgusted face.

"Seriously, Max?" He asked, annoyed.

"What? I didn't expect to have company." I shrugged as I walked to my desk.

"Besides, aren't you going to be late for your own wedding?"

"Oh come on, Max, Britt and I both want you to be there at the wedding…" He smirked playfully, "You know you want to…"

"Sorry, Al," I countered, slowly shaking my head as I folded my arms. "But I already sent you two my refusal, and best wishes to boot. Which is why I'm wondering what you are doing here…"

He was quiet, but he looked down at the floor, his paws gripping each other tightly.

"I… wanna know…" He said, barely above a whisper.

"Know what?" I sternly asked, grabbing a few sheets of paper and a pen as I sat on the chair next to the bar counter.

"Why you kissed her, back then…"

Everything froze as I felt that haunting memory seep into my mind again. I felt my throat go dry as I quickly shook it off. I tried to regain my composure as I avoided his gaze.

"H-how…" I mumbled, at a loss for words. "D-did she tell you…"

Although I didn't see it, I could feel him gently nod his head.

"Then why ask me, if you already know?" I continued defensively.

"I want to hear your side of the story." He countered, growling slightly.

I sighed shakily in defeat, and I faced my back to him.

"Do you want the long version or the short version?" I asked as I felt the tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Whichever you can tell, so long as I know everything…" He replied, seriousness deeply embedded in his tone.

Not once had any of my younger siblings, especially Alvin, been gutsy enough to get mad at me. And for the first time in my life, I'd let my defenses down, and Alvin knew it! I turned back to face him, two tears managing to escape my eyes as I calmly sighed.

"I'll make it simple then." I started, huffing and I tried to get my words out of my mouth.

"I was depressed, and she was too. She asked me to help; I brought her to the studio and sang her a heartwarming song. Next thing I knew, when I opened the recording room door, we locked lips, but I knew she was in love with you Alvin. I always have, believe me…"

"Then why did you let her kiss you?" He suddenly fired, "Why didn't you just pull her away, instead of deepening it?"

I threw the paper and pen on the floor and broke into angry tears as I screamed the lungs out of me.

"Because I was an emotional wreck after my heart was wrenched out of my system by her eldest sister!"

Silence…

Alvin's eyes were wide with shock, his cerulean eyes avoiding mine.

"I-I…" he stuttered.

"What, you didn't know?" I fired back, "Do you have any idea how much guilt I'm carrying because of that one kiss? Don't you think I don't regret ever doing it?"

He said nothing as I walked closer to him.

"Look at me, Alvin…" I growled, and he didn't comply.

I grabbed his head with my paws, and twisted his face to look into my hazel eyes, brimming with hot tears that were stinging my face.

"I said take a goddamn look at me, Alvin!" I yelled, and he slowly looked at me.

"Now, do you still think I'm not sorry! I knew from the very start she was goddamn head over heels for you, and you know what, I even told her to go back to you!"

I pushed his head back to the couch, and made my way to the door. I put on my leather shoes, and opened the door.

"I've told you the reason for why I committed my crime, Alvin." I sobbed, not looking at him.

"Just lock the door when you leave. Congratulations… to you and Brittany…"

I slammed the door afterward, and made my way downstairs, leaving a speechless Alvin in my suite as I walked out into the streets.

* * *

><p>I didn't know where I was going. Anywhere was good, so long as I could prevent the thoughts from sprouting into my head again. I heard church bells ringing in the distance as I looked up at the early afternoon sky. The bells could only mean one thing.<p>

"Alvin and Brittany did it." I muttered; my mouth agape with awe and disbelief.

"They're married now… those two…"

That single moment alone caused me a great deal of pain. I clutched my chest tightly as I felt my breathing suddenly stop while I nearly collapsed onto the ground.

'_Crap! Get out of my head!'_ I pleaded my thoughts, but they continued their assault, and they finally brought me to reimagining my past.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_I unlocked the door, and as soon as I opened the door, Brittany immediately jumped into my arms, crashing her lips to mine. I stood there, frozen, but eventually, managed to return her kiss. I felt her hot stinging tears mix in with mine, as we deepened our kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and mine around her waist; I could feel her tongue feeling around my lips, begging for entry. I happily complied, and our tongues fought for a while, swirling atop of each other for blissful dominance. I could hear her soft moans and sobs the longer we connected. I wished it would've lasted forever, but I knew this wasn't going to last._

* * *

><p>'<em>No!'<em> I screamed in my head. '_No more, I'm begging you, please! Stop it! Stop it!'_

Again my thoughts struck me, and pretty soon I found my consciousness fading as I finally felt my head hit the warm concrete floor of the sidewalk.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_"W-what do you mean?" She inquired, her body quivering from hearing my words._

_"You __know__ what I mean, Brittany Miller..." I replied, half-sobbing. I sighed slightly, trying to regain my voice before continuing._

_"Your heart will always be Alvin's. No matter what I'll do, no matter whom you'll date to try and forget about what happened, there will come a time where you'll realize that you've been lying to yourself. I know that look in those bright icy-blue eyes of yours, Brittany. There's a fire in your heart, even if you don't feel it, it's there; and it burns brightly whenever you see my younger red-clad brother._

_"It's simple. You love him, you always have... and even if you deny it now, I know it's a lie. We've known each other for fifteen years, Britt, and now, it's time to stop running, and face facts."_

* * *

><p>Why? Why did I have to be in so much pain, just to feel more? It just isn't fair.<p>

When I came to my senses, I sensed that I wasn't alone. I didn't want to open my eyes, and the smell of medicine and the feeling of cool air conditioning meant I was in the hospital, more or less in a private room. I could hear the beeping sounds of a heart monitor, and a lot of voices making tons of murmurs, but among them were a pair of familiar voices coming from my right. Hesitantly, and with a hint of regret in my thoughts, I opened my eyes, and lo and behold, the first people I see were the very munks I dreaded to see today, sitting on the chairs and holding hands as I noticed my room observation was correct.

"Max, you're up!" Brittany squealed as she got up. She was still in her wedding dress, which was surprising.

"Ugh, B-Britt?" I groggily mumbled, trying to shake off my sleep. "W-w-what happened?"

"Doctor said you had quite the panic attack, bro…" came Alvin's calm voice, also still in his tux. "Gave us quite the scare there, you know. We were about to look for you when the paramedics called the cathedral that you were found in the streets unconscious."

I sighed sadly as I sat up straight, grabbing a glass of water on the table next to the bed.

"Well, what's done is done." I muttered, feeling the bitterness in my words. "Congratulations you two on getting married; and I do apologize for ruining your honeymoon."

When I finished my statement, I could hear Brittany giggle, and I glared daggers at her.

"What's so funny?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Max…" Alvin started, fixing his bowtie.

"We…we didn't get…married, just yet…" Brittany finished, and my eyes went wide with shock.

"WHAT?" I half-screamed, and the heart monitor plugged into my body went beeping like mad.

"Oh God, was it because of me? I am so sorry… I didn't mean to ruin your wedding. I-!" My words were suddenly cut off when Brittany put her paws on mine. When I looked down, I noticed her baby belly sticking out. She was six-seven months along, and yet she had the strength, even the will to come here?

"Shh, calm down, Max…" She warmly smiled. "It wasn't your fault."

"Y-you see… we just couldn't do it… w-w-while one of us was still hurting after all these years." Alvin continued.

I looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"So you're still saying that it's my fault!" I growled at him.

"No!" Brittany countered, "Alvin told me everything that happened back at your suite, Max. I didn't know that, after all these years, you were still in so much pain. I thought that, since you were the strongest among the eight of us, you'd move on by now. But, even up to now, it's still haunting you, isn't it?"

I cursed the wind as I quickly let her paw go, and struggled to stand. I felt my head go woozy as soon as my first leg left the comforts of my bed.

"Hey there," Alvin retorted, trying to grab my arm. "The doc said you should stay in bed. You had a pretty nasty attack, you know."

"I heard you the first time, Al!" I spat back, slowly getting up. "But right now, I don't really care."

I began inching my way to the bathroom, my legs struggling to stay active as I tried walking with every inch of willpower in my body.

"If you really want me to be at peace, I suggest you forget about me and move on with your lives." I continued. "It'll be better for us all if I had become as invisible as I was six years ago. Live your lives to their fullest, just without me in them. I'm sure you'll be a whole lot happier by then."

As I continued to inch my way, Brittany suddenly stood in next to me, and delivered a heavy right paw slap to my face, instantly bringing me down to the floor.

"Brittany, control yourself!" Alvin half-yelled at his fiancé, wrapping his paws around her wrists as he pulled her away from me. But Britt wasn't finished.

"How dare you!" She growled, "How dare you make us want to forget you! You're family to us, Max. And more than just a friend, you're Alvin's brother for God's sake!"

As I struggled to get up, I looked at her icy-blue eyes, with a fire burning in mine.

"What about Christie…" I growled back, to this, her eyes widened, and her cheeks blushed bright crimson.

"That's what I thought…" I groaned when I finally managed to get on my feet. I felt my body stabilize, and I managed to stand properly, my composure nearly back to its former proud state.

"Christie rejected your invitation too," I continued, sighing sadly. "She's far too busy with her life and that boyfriend of hers out there in Europe."

I waved to a nurse outside my room, she came in and began removing the plugs on my body, and left without a word.

"And if she can go invisible, so can I; just like I had been for six long years."

Forget going to the bathroom. I quickly put on my trench coat, pants and shoes, and sat back on my bed, waiting for their reply.

Alvin sighed sadly and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

I pulled out a pair of bracers and gloves out of my jacket pocket and began putting them on, all the while I avoided his eyes and sighed quietly.

"Because you two don't deserve a brother who cannot take care of himself!" I shouted, looking down on the floor.

"But…" Alvin was about to continue, when I looked up to meet his eyes, and he backed down.

"I'm sorry, Alvin. As much as I want to be a part of your lives, and probably your baby's life too, I don't want to do anything stupid and regret it for the rest of my life…"

* * *

><p>That said, I walked out of the room, and made my way to the elevator.<p>

"Wait!" Came a voice from the across the hall. It sounded familiar, like…

"No…" I stuttered, "It… c-can't be…"

I immediately turned back, with hopes that I was mistaken, yet secretly praying that I wasn't wrong.

"Max, wait, please!" it called out again. The soft feminine voice that echoed down the hallway, it sent chills up my spine. She was the only one who had that voice. When I fully turned my back around, I saw her bright emerald eyes shimmering with tears; she was clad in gold floral dress, and her long blond hair, still tied in that all too familiar ponytail.

Dear God… she's here…

"C-Christie…?" I found myself mumbling, tears flowing non-stop from my eyes.

She smiled as she collided on me, her wrapped around my waist as she dragged us to the ground, landing with a great 'THUD!'

"M-Max…" She sobbed on my chest; I could feel her grip on my shoulders tighten as I felt her hot tears seep into my shirt.

Slowly she looked up, and our eyes slowly met. After all these years, they finally reconnected, and I could've sworn that I saw sparks fly all around the room when they met.

"W-what are you… doing here?" I asked nervously, my heart literally jumping out of my chest as I saw her teary eyed face stare at me.

"S-shouldn't you be with your boyfriend or something? Whatever happened to-?" My words caught short when she suddenly locked her lips with mine, and everything went up in sparks of bright fire as the world around me began to fade, and the only thing I could feel was the warmth of her body on mine.

Slowly, I leaned up to kiss her back, giving her the chance to wrap her arms around my neck, while I held her tightly around her waist. This feeling, dear God how I missed it! This was all that I needed for so long, and I thought what I felt from six years ago would be similar, but this, no, this was something that makes my heart beat right of sync and just stop for a moment. What I wanted- correction –needed, to get out of my miserable state, was one simple kiss from the one I had loved the most.

The need for air suddenly got the better of us, and we slowly parted, our lips begging us to put them together again. I couldn't believe that this was all happening, that everything was happening so fast.

"What in bloody hell is going on?" I mumbled in fake British accent, which caused her to lightly giggle.

"Max…" she sighed sadly, her eyes now avoiding mine. "Y-you were right… you were g-g-goddamn right…"

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, putting my paw on hers.

"I should've never had left you in the first place! I just can't believe I had to wait six years to realize my mistake. It was all my fault I-!" I placed a finger on her lips, stopping her, and softly smiled at her.

"Enough…"I whispered, sobbing. "If only I knew… maybe… just maybe, I wouldn't have sought the same feelings from your sister…"

She guiltily laid her head on my chest as she began to quietly sob.

"I heard…" She whispered thorough her sobs. "I am so sorry, Max… I should never have left you for Chad…"

I smiled warmly as I patted her back as her tears stain my shirt. I then sensed the presence of someone watching us, and I looked at the doorway of my room, and noticed them, winning grins etched on their faces.

"You two…" I playfully scolded, "I hate you both… you knew this would happen, didn't you?"

Alvin nodded slightly, while Brittany wrapped her arms around Alvin's, and smiled with a light giggle.

Sighing softly, I picked us up, Christie still not letting go of me, and slowly, I pried her away from me, our eyes meeting once again.

"Now, listen you," I whispered in British tone, "it don't matter no more what ye did, love… I've forgiven you a long time ago…"

"R-really?" She sobbed as her eyes widened in confusion.

"Yes, Christie… really…" And I pulled her into a warm, passionate kiss.

I felt her flinch in surprise, but I felt her relax as she began kissing back, our tongues barely grazing each other.

When we parted, large smiles formed in our faces, as we held each other lovingly.

"I love you…" We chorused, and we looked at our younger siblings, the first of us to get married, and start a family.

"It's ironic, you know." I winked at them, giving them that classic Seville smirk. "That it'd be you two that gets married first. Normally it'd be the eldest first…"

"Are you saying you don't approve?" Alvin smirked back, his smile cheekier than mine.

"Rubbish, a'course we approve, ye bloody pair you!" I answered back.

"And we take back our refusals." Christie continued, "We'll be there."

Brittany giggled as she looked at the hospital clock.

"Then I suggest that we get going now, or we'll never get this wedding started!"

All of us joined in the hearty laughter as we made our way to the elevator and out of the hospital, and went our separate ways as we prepared for the life-changing ceremony at the cathedral.

* * *

><p>When the wedding was over, we held the reception at the big hall next to the main church itself. Steeling my nerves with a deep sigh, I walked up to the stage, mic in hand and guitar slung on my shoulder, and the murmurs of the people around me began to hush as they saw me; my tux replaced with my silver hoodie, and my slacks and shoes with jeans and sneakers.<p>

"Good eve to y'all," I spoke through the microphone as I placed it on the stand. "Firstly, a big congratulations to the newlyweds, my brother Alvin and his wife, Brittany! Congrats you two and a big bloody thank you for everything!"

Everyone began applauding and whistling as the couple stood and waved, taking in the praise, Alvin glaring playfully at me. He had enough attention for one night, I think.

"Next, in honor of their special day, I'd like to sing this song for them." I then began prepped my guitar as the rest of my band began forming up behind me and readied their instruments. Much to Brittany's delight, they were the same crew that was with me six years ago. Neithen, clad in his green trench coat, walked beside me, carrying his lead guitar. Natasha, in her red beret and ruby silk dress, was readying her bass guitar while Tanya, in a bright royal blue strapless dress, sat on her drums.

"You know…" I spoke as I looked at the crowd, "What I'm about to sing, covers six years of not being with my family. And I know I am sorry. But you know, even if I wasn't there to be there for them, I don't regret anything that happened to me; from the sins I made, to the times I was in so much pain.

"And you wanna know why? Well, because, in the end, it brought us all together, as friends, much more a family, and it brought back two chipmunks who have now seen the light of their mistakes for ever leaving in the first place.

"To Alvin and Brittany, to my beloved Christie, and to the rest of the Seville and Miller families, this goes out to y'all…"

* * *

><p>There was the strumming of a banjo, with a backup sound of the violin and Tanya's drums, and I gripped my microphone as <em>I <em>began to sing and play my guitar, Neithen and Natasha following suit.

_There's a place… I've been looking for…  
>That took me in and out of buildings<br>Behind windows, walls and doors  
>And I thought I found it<em>

Couple times, even settled down  
>And I'd hang around just long enough<br>To find my way back out  
>I know now the place that I was trying to reach<br>Was you, right here in front of me

Tanya then slammed on her drums _**we**_ sang the chorus.

_**And I wouldn't change a thing  
>I'd walk right back through the rain<strong>_

_Back to every broken heart  
>On the day that it was breakin'<em>

_**And I'd relive all the years**_  
><em><strong>And be thankful for the tears<strong>_

_I've cried with every stumbled step  
><em>_**That led to you and got me here, **__right here…oooh, baby…_

I smiled as I looked at Christie sitting by one of the tables, next to Dave and Theodore. The band began to play softer before I continued singing the next verse.

_It's amazing…. what I let my heart go through….  
>To get me where it got me<br>In this moment here with you_

_**And it passed me by**__**(passed me by)**__  
>God knows how many times<em>

_**I was so caught up in holding  
>What I never thought I'd find<br>I know now, **__there's a million roads  
>I had to take<br>__**To get me in your arms that way**_

Tanya slammed her drums again as the three of us jumped and jammed our respective guitars as we all re-sung the chorus.

_**And I wouldn't change a thing  
>I'd walk right back through the rain<strong>_

_Back to every broken heart  
>On the day that it was breakin'<em>

**_And I'd relive all the years_**  
><strong><em>And be thankful for the tears<em>**

_I've cried with every stumbled step_

_**That led to you and got me here **__-__**  
><strong>_  
>We were quick to chance our chords as we began singing the bridge…<p>

_-In a love I never thought I'd get to get to-_  
><em><strong>-here…<strong>_  
><em>And if that's the road<br>God made me take to be with you…_

I then walked to the keyboard nearby and began playing solo as I sang the beginning of the chorus.

_And I wouldn't change a thing  
>I'd walk right back through the rain<br>Back to every broken heart  
>On the day that it was breakin'<em>

Tanya and the others joined as we sang the last verses of the song…

_**And I'd relive all the years  
>And be thankful for the tears<strong>_

_I've cried with every stumbled step  
>That led to you and got me here<em>_–_

_Right here… __**(right here)**_

We continued jamming as repeated the last verses of the song

_**And I'd relive all the years  
>And be thankful for all the tears<br>I've cried with every stumbled step  
><strong>__That led to you and got me__** here, **__right here…__**  
><strong>__Oh, baby-  
>Ooooh…<br>Oh, got me here…_

* * *

><p>Everyone applauded as I dropped the last long held note, especially the newly wedded couple. Brittany was smiling with tears in her eyes, as did Christie when I looked at her among the crowds. With a sigh, I gripped the mic tightly, as I let tears flow from my eyes.<p>

"Now, I wonder what life would be like… if I never was afraid to fall in love?" I sobbed softly, "Ironic, that it'd be my younger sibling that gets to experience it…

"Thank you everyone, and goodnight!" I yelled, and the audience applauded and roared their cheers as I stepped down from the stage, and began walking out of the reception hall. Christie was there, sitting in the passenger's seat of my black Chevy, waiting for me. With a bright chuckle, I got in my car, only to be greeted by her arms and her lips as we kissed lightly as soon as I sat down.

"So, where are we off to?" She asked, blinking seductively.

"Oh, 'ere and 'air, love…" I replied in British tone, smirking back at her.

We lightly kissed one last time before I started my car and drove off into the night.

Best to let the rest of the family, especially those two, enjoy the rest of their lives by themselves. Let us ghosts have fun and time for ourselves, but we can give time to family and friends when we can. I mean, we've been doing it for over six years now. It can't be that hard, right?

One last thought from my past came into my mind as I mentally wished them my congratulations…

_I looked back at her one final time, tear-struck and broken._

_"Try as you might to prove me wrong, but if you do, you'll soon regret ever trying to lie to your heart."_

_I smiled weakly as I left the building, echoing out one last phrase that she knew far too well._

_"Then again, don't ever be afraid to fall in love, Brittany Miller..."_

I smiled as I shed my tears while driving, glad to know that the night was covering them.

'_You did it, Britt…' _I whispered in my thoughts, hoping she could hear me. '_Miss Miller would've been proud if she was here now…'_

I took a glance at Christie as we silently drove through the street, and smiled.

'_I'll never forget you, Miss Miller…'_ I smiled in my head, _'I hope that settles that last favor you left me in your letter. You were right, my and both your daughters wishes came true, only if we were brave enough; brave enough to fall in love.'_

"Don't ever be afraid... to fall in love…" I heard Christie murmur, and I looked at her with a warm smile.

"Mom said that to me first, by accident…" she continued, "I don't know why it was stuck in my head, or what it really meant, until I fell in love with you."

"Well, at least we have each other, and our siblings have each other. And since we'll be gone from their lives again, we'd better make the best of our short time with them before we disappear."

"Who knows," she giggled, "Britt and Al's kid might grow up and have the same problem… but I'm positive they'll give the same advice…"

I chuckled as we softly repeating that sentence that lodged itself deep within our subconscious ever since she heard it from her mother, and I read it in my letter.

"Don't ever be afraid to fall in Love..."

* * *

><p><em>And CUT!<em>

_Well, there you have it, ladies and gentlemen._

I know it's not that good, but I did try my best to fit in as much time as I could.  
>To IluvTheChipmunks: Thank you for giving me the chance to write this story. I enjoyed reading yours as much as I have writing this for you. Merry Christmas and Happy new Year! More power to you and your stories! ;3<p>

Thank you, and please review!

"Living it my way..."  
>~Periosha<p> 


End file.
